


hand me some plastics and we'll make roads together

by summerhurleys



Category: One Direction
Genre: Elementary School!AU, Fifth Grader!Liam, Fifth Graders!Louis and Harry, Fluff, Fourth Graders!Zayn and Niall, Gen, Harry and Liam share lunch food, Harry's that kid who's kinda slow but really nice, Louis and Harry are BFFs, Louis' a troublemaker, M/M, Principal!Nick, Secretary!Leigh-Anne, Some angst, Teacher Assistant!Josh, Teacher!Ed Sheeran, Teacher!Perrie, definitely no sex its not that kind of fic, im done tagging, no boy kissing yet, so is Zayn and Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a jumble of adventures with fifth graders Louis and Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand me some plastics and we'll make roads together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a load of stuff I've been brewing because I'm obsessed with these kind of stories about elementary aged people going on adventures and day-to-day stuff. Feel free to send in ideas and whatnot! Please kudo, bookmark, and comment if you please! :)

“Where’s Mr. Sheeran? We’re supposed to have the Garden party today!” Harry Styles whined as he put his head on his desk, glaring at Mr. Devine.

“I don’t know, Harry. I might have to sub for him if he isn’t here by announcements,” the teacher assistant replied, looking out the window at the fifth grade garden. “Make sure you’re doing your work, Harry.”

Harry groaned, grabbing his pencil, the one he got for Halloween from his best friend in the whole world, Louis Tomlinson. He looked at the paper in front of him and kicked the chair behind him when he saw the morning work was mostly science related.

“You okay, Harry?” Liam asked, leaning over his desk to look at the warm-up sheet Harry had.

Liam Payne was Harry’s other friend in the fifth grade; they shared food at lunch because Liam liked Harry’s miniature oranges and Harry loved the cinnamon graham crackers Liam had.

“Nooooo. It’s all dumb science today on warm-up! Louis’ not here to help me, either, Liam!”

“He’ll be here; surely he won’t get sick in the middle of April.”

Right about then, the classroom door opened, and Louis ran in, a white rabbit in his hold, followed by Mr. Sheeran and Miss Edwards, the fourth grade teacher.

“Hazza, hold Mister Snuffles!” Louis yelled, dumping the furry creature into the younger boy’s lap.

It was only moments later that Miss Edwards came over, hair purple as ever, and picked up the rabbit, sighing in relief. “Sorry you had to be involved, Harry. I think Louis’ going to have to go to Mr. Grimshaw’s office again, for this one.”

“But they’re arky-nenemies, Miss Edwards!” Harry exclaimed, looking over to where Louis and Mr. Sheeran were arguing.

“Where did you get the rabbit from, Louis?”

“Mister Snuffles ran outta Miss Edwards’ class, he ran to me! He looked scared when Miss Edwards came near him, so I ran off to protect him!”

Before Mr. Sheeran could reply, the intercom sparked to life, silencing the classroom as the strong, confident voice of Mr. Grimshaw rattled through the air.

“Good morning, Staff and Students! It’s another cheerful and happy day in school! Today is Friday….”

Mr. Grimshaw continued to drone on, much to Harry’s annoyance, he hated morning announcements, cause sometimes Mr. Grimshaw would lie, like now…

 

xXx

 

Louis was frustrated, he was only trying to help Mister Snuffles, the 4th grade class pet, when he got in trouble! Now he was being taken to Principal Grimshaw’s office by a very disappointed Mr. Sheeran. He didn’t like making Mr. Sheeran upset, but all of this was jumbled up wrong!

“I really didn’t mean to do a bad thing, Mr. Sheerio, I promise!” Louis murmured, dragging his feet as they got closer to the office.

“Have fun trying to convince Mr. Grimshaw for the third time this week, Louis.” Was the only reply he got from the teacher.

When they got to the office area, Miss Pinnock the lead secretary, made an huff-like sound and pointed to the chair next to Mr. Grimshaw’s door once she figured out who was there. Louis went over and sat down, looking around the office, even though he nearly knew this place like he knew what all of Harry’s curls looked like.

“This is stupid.” Louis said aloud, stomping the floor with his newish Batman shoes with the laces. “Stupid school, stupid office, stupid chair!”

“So you’re back again, Mr. Tomlinson?” came the voice of exasperation as the door next to Louis opened. “Come in and sit, you know the drill by now.”

“I don’t like fifth grade, Mr. Grimmy.” Louis whined, trudging into the office and sitting in the usual uncomfortable mahogany chair, waiting for Mr. Grimshaw to come in.

“You didn’t like second grade, third grade, or fourth grade either, Louis.” Mr. Grimshaw said plainly, black curls bouncing gently as he made his way to his much cooler office chair that spun in circles, not that Louis knew or anything.

“I didn’t mean to get in trouble again, Mr. Grimmy! Like yesterday, it was me and Harry, but Zayn threw the first punch!”

“Weren’t we done with yesterday’s problems yesterday, Tomlinson?”

Louis was just about ready to scream and maybe look like a kindergartener and throw a tantrum, he couldn’t get hide nor hair into Mr. Grimshaw’s good graces!

“How about we calm down a moment with some tea, and then you can tell me all about what happened this morning.”

Louis just nodded and hoped inside that he wouldn’t be given that smelly Prince of Wales tea Mr. Grimshaw usually had in handy in his office. He felt a few hot tears prick in his eyes as he waited, quickly wiping them away as he smelled the embracing aroma of what was this time English Breakfast tea. He took the plastic cup by the sleeve of his grey sweatshirt when he was offered the steaming hot tea. “I prefer Yorkshire, Mr. Grimmy.” He whispered, taking a sip anyhow.

“This tea or no tea, Louis.”

“I know.”

“So, would you care to explain what happened?”……

 

xXx

 

Harry was incredibly sad; Louis had still not returned from Mr. Grimshaw’s office yet! He was growing worried that maybe the principal had put Louis in a dungeon with a mean dragon like in the books teacher assistant Mr. Devine would read to the class on Wednesdays.

At the moment, the class was engaged in a writing activity, like fifth graders usually are (A/N: I wrote ALL THE TIME in fifth grade yikes). You see, Harry’s weakness was, aside from science, was reading and writing. Louis would usually sit there next to him, helping him with really long words (like ‘Alligator’ or ‘Locomotive’) and make sure he added periods and other marks to his sentences because he was the bestest writer Harry knew.

Seeing as Louis wasn’t there though, Harry’s paper was a blank besides his first name written in large, flowing letters.

He knew that if he didn’t have any of his amazing stories of adventure and heroes, he’d look as dumb as Crazy Carson, who spent half the time at guidance.

Lo and behold, Mr. Devine came over about a half hour into the writing activity, a look of concern on his face.

“Harry, your paper’s all blank, why is that?’ he asked, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I dunno, Mr. Devine.” He muttered, looking at the teacher assistant with sad, green eyes.

“You usually write such good stories and you share them so well. Is the prompt bothering you?”

“No. I want Louis back, Mr. Devine. He might’ve gotten eaten by Mr. Grimshaw’s evil dragon!”

“Louis’ still in trouble, Harry. He’ll be back soon enough, though. But there aren’t any dragons in his office that I know of.” Mr. Devine sighed, realizing what was making Harry so…not himself.

“That you know of. He could have a twenty foot tall, red dragon with big teeth and blue fire, and breath like Liam’s farts on baked bean days!” Harry explained, throwing his arms up in excitement as he told his description.

Mr. Devine chuckled lightly and tapped on Harry’s paper. “You should write about Mr. Grimshaw’s ‘dragon’. It is a pretty free prompt today, anyhow.”

“What if I get the spellings all wrong and I end up reading it weird?”

“It’s okay, Harry; Just tell me or Mr. Sheeran when you’re done and either one of us will spellcheck with you.”

“Thank you so much!” Harry said happily, hugging Mr. Devine around the neck, much to the man’s shock…


End file.
